When Morning Brings Light
by iloveromance
Summary: As the hours before her wedding slowly start to fade, Daphne can't rid herself of the feelings that consume her. And so in the early morning of her wedding day, she makes a drastic decision, one that changes her life forever. (Episode: "Something Borrowed Someone Blue")
1. Chapter 1

She woke easily, having barely slept through the night. Beside her, Donny slept soundly; his snoring cutting into the peacefulness. How was it possible that he had no idea what was happening? That in the past twelve hours, her feelings for him had changed dramatically? Even she didn't understand it.

But things were very different now than they had been just yesterday. Most likely Donny didn't have a clue that anything at all had changed. She'd done a brilliant job of hiding it. Yet, the tears on her pillowcase spoke volumes. If only he would listen. Here it was, the morning of her wedding, and she'd never felt so alone.

Over and over her mind replayed the scene on the balcony as though it were the climactic moment of a romantic movie or a romance novel. A scene in which the couple secretly in love with one another finally came together to reveal the truth. And yet, as much as the heroine loved the hero, she knew that she had to do the right thing. She'd made a promise to the man who had, in turn, promised her the stars.  
But it wasn't a romantic movie or even a romance novel. It was real life.

Last night, a very handsome and wonderful man; her boss' brother, her best friend, had finally confessed what she already knew. He was in love with her. He'd promised to leave his wife, whom he'd married because the woman he truly loved had pledged her love to another in order for them to be together.

Unable to deny her feelings, she'd kissed him under a moonlit sky, interrupting his conversation about night-blooming jasmine. This man was always there for her, never asking for anything in return-except for her heart. And yet, she'd rejected him, choosing the man who had promised her the stars. But in fact, he would have done that; promised her the stars. He would have given her an entire galaxy, if only she had let him.

As she'd done last night, she wondered what he was doing now. Was he sleeping, or lying in his bed awake, as she was doing now? Was he thinking of her and wishing that he hadn't said anything at all? Was he angry? Was he crying softly onto his pillow, praying that his wife didn't notice? For surely if she were to see a grown man crying, her reaction would only serve to upset him further. And then he would have to explain… Or was he holding his wife in his arms? Were they making love and dreaming of the married life that was just beginning?

Tears spilled onto her pillow and she pressed her face into it, trying to keep from sniffling. The noise would surely wake Donny and she didn't feel like explaining her sadness to him. She wasn't sure that she could.

She rose from the bed and pulled the plush terry cloth robe around her shoulders. It was barely 4am, but in the month of May, the sun rose early in the state of Washington. As quietly as possible, she shoved her feet into the white terry cloth slippers that sat neatly on the floor and walked across the room to the balcony doors. Through the window, she could see the sun peeking just over the horizon; not a cloud in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day for a wedding.

Her heart jarred in her chest and she pressed her fingers against it, as though doing so would make the pain go away. But she knew that there was only one way to quell it. Her trembling fingers turned the knob and she pulled the French door open. Stepping out onto the balcony, she closed the door behind her, but left it ajar. And that small, insignificant movement gave her a strange feeling of freedom.

_Freedom…_

Never in her life did she think she would associate that word with her wedding day. It was wrong on so many levels. She should happy; blissful even. But instead she was racked with guilt and confusion. She wanted to rid herself of this feeling and there was only one way to make that happen. Silently she prayed that things would go according to plan.

She slipped back into the room and grabbed her clothes, taking them into the spacious bathroom. Within minutes she had changed into a pair of jeans and a lightweight sweater.

She scribbled a quick note to Donny; _Gone out for a while. Love, Daphne _(What more could she say?), and then quietly left the room. With any luck, he would still be asleep when she returned, saving her from the immediate task of having to explain why she no longer felt the same way about him… and she knew that she never would.


	2. Chapter 2

She crept down the hallway, passing room after room until she came to the familiar number; 1901. It was funny that she hadn't noticed it last night. But surely Niles had. How could he not? It was the same number as his brother's condominium. She might have laughed at the coincidence were she not so nervous. She was more than nervous; she was absolutely terrified. It hurt to laugh or even to breathe.

She stood at the door, pondering the many outcomes of her unannounced visit. He was sure to be angry, even furious perhaps. How could he be otherwise, seeing her the morning after she'd broken his heart? But then another thought occurred to her; a much worse one.

Oh God, what if Mel was there?

Daphne didn't even want to think about how that scenario might play out. Had Niles told Mel about what had happened on the balcony? How they'd kissed and he'd offered to leave Mel for Daphne? She supposed not, but he might have said something, even if it was a lie. But she had to do this, there was no other way.

Boldly she knocked on the door, preparing herself for anything. It was much too early to be knocking on anyone's door and she'd make certain to apologize; a trifle compared to the other apology that she had to make. She just hoped that in time he'd understand. And more importantly that they'd remain friends.

It was then that she realized that the door hadn't been answered so she knocked again, a bit harder. And that's when she heard muffled voices.

_"Oh God, who in the hell is knocking on our door at this hour? It's not even 6:30!"_

"It's probably the maid." Niles' muffled voice answered. "I'll take care of it. Go back to sleep."

Daphne knew that he wasn't speaking of her. He wasn't even aware that she was standing outside the door. But Mel had called her a _maid _enough times to warrant such thinking. It was as though whoever was on the other side of the door didn't count at all.

_"Well I can't sleep now, Niles! All I wanted was some peace and quiet and now look what's happened! Why did we even have to come here anyway?"_

_"Mel, you know we have a wedding to attend. And Daphne-."_

_"You know what? The hell with Daphne, Niles! I'm sick of talking about her! I just want to get the damn thing over with so that we can get on with our lives."_

Tears fell onto Daphne's cheeks as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She should have known this wasn't a good idea. She should just go back to her room, sleep for a few more hours, wake up, get dressed and marry the man of her dreams. The man she agreed to marry months ago. It was easier that way. But she didn't love Donny; not anymore.

She loved Niles.

_"Mel, please don't talk that way!"_ Niles was saying.

Daphne had no idea what Mel had actually said but it wasn't hard to guess.

_"I know that you and Daphne haven't been the best of friends, but-."_ His voice was closer now and Daphne could hear the deadbolt turning. _"But can't you just try to get along? I-."_ He froze his mouth opening in surprise at the sight of her and she couldn't help staring into his warm blue eyes.

"Daphne…"

"H-hello, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you."

"O-of course. Just let me… One moment, okay?"

She nodded and tried to smile. And then the door closed. It opened less than a minute later and he was no longer wearing his robe, but a button down shirt and a pair of jeans.

He looked so handsome that she wanted to kiss him. But that was uncalled for, even more so than it had been when they were on the balcony, just hours earlier. She tried not to think about it. Thinking about it only made what she had to do that much worse.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that." He said. "Let's go down to the lobby. It will be easier to talk there."

She wanted to cry (even more than she already had, that is). This man, this wonderful man whose heart she'd just broken, was being so….

"You don't have to be so kind to me, Dr. Crane." She blurted out as he escorted her to the elevator, his hand pressing lightly against her lower back. "I don't deserve it."

He said nothing as they stepped into the elevator and rode down to the lobby, which seemed to take forever. But she hardly noticed. A million thoughts swirled through her head, making it ache.

Was he angry? Irritated? Annoyed? What would happen when they got to the lobby? Would a shouting match ensue? Would she be in tears for the rest of the day and all through her wedding?

When they finally reached the lobby she darted across the tiled floor, taking refuge in a retro sea foam green sofa that sat in the corner. He sat down beside her, making her heart beat faster and for the first time in her life she was afraid of what he might do.

"So… what's on your mind?"

She sighed deeply, wanting to cry again. She had no idea how she was going to get through this.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at him, wanting so badly to kiss him, the way she'd done on the balcony only hours before. And then she felt him take her hand. "Daphne, I don't want things to be uncomfortable between us. I still care about you, very much, so if there's something you want to talk about-."

"How can you be so calm?" She practically shouted. "I thought you'd be furious with me! You should be furious! I hurt you last night! You should hate me!"

"Daphne, I could never-."

"I'm sorry for waking you up so early. Ni-Dr. Crane. Mel must be absolutely livid with you… and with me. Tell her it's my fault! It's all my fault! I never-I'm so sorry, ."

She began to cry, but drew back when he tried to hold her. "No… I can't."

He let out a breath. "All right. But please believe me when I say that I'm here for you. I'll always…"

"I don't deserve you. I don't! But last night when Donny and I were in bed, I realized something."

Clearly uncomfortable, he tugged on his shirt and she could only imagine what he'd been thinking. What she had said would have made anyone uncomfortable. "Um… what did you... realize"

She stared at him, not knowing what to say, or how to say it. She just knew that it had to be said. "I realized….. I don't know if I can marry Donny."

"Daphne, if it's nerves…"

"It's _not_ nerves, Dr. Crane. It's not that at all. It's…"

"What?"

She stared at his lips, his sweet, soft lips. It would be so easy to kiss him, right there in the lobby. But she didn't want to embarrass him. And what if he rejected her? What would she do then? He had every right to do so. After all, she'd hurt him more than she thought possible. He'd offered her his heart and the world and she'd turned him down, walking out on him, leaving him alone in the warm night air.

"Daphne…"

She rose to her feet and turned away from him, crying quietly. And then she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is…"

"I… I can't…"

He gently turned her to face him. "Daphne I promise that whatever you say will just be between us. No one else will ever have to know."

"But that's where you're wrong, Dr. Crane! Everyone will know eventually! And Mel… I can only imagine what she'll do when she finds out on her own, or when someone tells her. She'll be furious, and hurt…. Like Donny will be when I tell him."

"Daphne, I have no idea…"

"I know you don't. And I wish I could tell you, but I don't know how! Oh, this is horrible! Why didn't I think of this last night? Why couldn't I have said what was in me heart then, while we were standing on that balcony?"

He stilled. "Last night? Y-you mean…"

"Yes, I'm so sorry I hurt you, Dr. Crane. I never meant…"

"But you were only doing what you felt was right in your heart. Yes, it hurt when you rejected me, but I understand."

"H-how can you? Because I don't!" I haven't slept all night, thinking about it... about you... and I couldn't wait to talk to you. To tell you…"

"What are you trying to say?"

She began to sob and put her hand in front of her mouth. And when he moved closer, she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, the way they'd kissed on the balcony.

After several seconds he drew back, staring at her in utter disbelief. "Daphne…"

"I can't marry Donny, Niles. I'm in love with you. I love you so much. And I want to be with you."


End file.
